Dinero
by Higary
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky para los amigos) podía presumir que tenía una vida estupenda: dueño de una exitosa empresa de comercio, divertido, leal, sumamente apuesto y podía tener a quien quisiera en su cama. Pero gracias a su mejor amigo conocería a la única persona que llegaría a rechazarlo: Sam Wilson. BuckyxSam, mención de StevexTony.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Esta es la segunda vez que escribo algo de esta pareja (el primero fue un pequeño oneshot llamado **Mejores amigos** , publicado en Amor Yaoi), con la cual me he encariñado mucho. Ojalá estos drabbles les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. La idea para este drabble es culpa de las entrevistas de Stan y Mackie.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **DINERO**

.

James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky para los amigos, podía presumir que tenía una vida estupenda: dueño de una exitosa empresa de comercio, divertido, leal, sumamente apuesto, tener a quien quisiera en su cama y aún así poseer un lado sencillo que hacía sentir en confianza a compañeros y subordinados. Si bien a Bucky le era fácil congeniar con las personas a su alrededor, realmente eran contados aquellos en quienes confiaba ciegamente. Uno de estos privilegiados era Steve Rogers, su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran niños. Los familiares de Bucky al inicio no habían estado muy de acuerdo puesto que la familia Rogers era bastante humilde, creyeron que una amistad entre ambos niños no sería buena, pero tuvieron que retractarse tras ver que ambos se llevaban de maravilla.

.

Bucky siempre fue sobreprotector con Steve, ya que el rubio tenía una salud frágil y a pesar de ello se metía en peleas con bravucones. Casi le da un ataque cuando Rogers decidió entrar al ejército, intentó hacerlo desistir y como sabía que no lo lograría, trató de enlistarse también, pero su familia y el propio Steve se opusieron, pues tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

.

Fueron años complicados para Barnes, ya que además de la gran cantidad de trabajo estaba la constante preocupación por su mejor amigo; sin embargo Steve entrenaba tan duro que llegó a ser uno de los mejores e incluso hizo varios amigos a los que podía confiarles su vida en cada misión. Entre los nombres resaltaba Sam Wilson, al parecer era con quien el rubio se llevaba mejor dentro del ejército. En uno de sus correos adjuntó una fotografía donde aparecía con Sam y otros soldados, ambos sonreían y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James pudo relajarse. Incluso a través una imagen, la sonrisa de Sam le transmitió la seguridad de que él cuidaría al hombre que era como su hermano menor.

.

La segunda vez que Bucky estuvo cerca de sufrir un ataque, fue cuando Steve le informó que iba a casarse con Anthony Stark, el dueño de Industrias Stark. Bucky se maldijo durante semanas por haberlos presentado en una fiesta años atrás, ya que conocía la fama de mujeriego de Tony y no quería que le rompiera el corazón a su amigo. Esta vez tuvo que ser él quien se tragara sus palabras, porque la forma en que Tony miraba a su prometido hablaba por sí sola.

.

El día de la boda, donde sería padrino, conoció finalmente a Sam Wilson. El soldado sonreía mucho y no tardó en empezar a bromear con él, intercambiando anécdotas de su amigo en común. Sam era bastante listo e ingenioso, resultaba sumamente divertido charlar con él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ignoró a cuanta mujer atractiva se le acercara durante la fiesta, porque estaba más ocupado platicando con el hombre de piel oscura.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que Sam le gustaba mucho, y como Bucky no era de los que callaran sus sentimientos, se plantó frente a él y le pidió una cita. Claro, nada lo preparó para la negativa de Wilson. Fue tanta la sorpresa y desconcierto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó en casa de su mejor amigo, quien lo observaba fijamente esperando que dijera lo que ocurría.

-Es obvio, Steve –comentó Tony en tono burlón-: lo acaban de rechazar.

-¡Tony!

-Descuida, Steve –suspiró Barnes, por fin rompiendo el silencio-. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón.

-Oh, entonces finalmente invitaste a Sam a salir. ¿Qué? –preguntó al notar la mirada de su amigo- Sé que soy bastante despistado para estas cosas, pero hasta yo me di cuenta de lo relajado que lucías con él durante mi boda.

-Pues sí, lo invité a salir. Y sí, me rechazó. No sé por qué, estaba seguro de que yo también le gusto.

-Vamos, Barnes, creí que eras más listo –habló Tony-. Claro que le gustas, pero está incómodo con el hecho de que tú tienes bastante dinero y él es un sencillo soldado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Stark? Dudo mucho que Sam te eligiera como confidente y Steve jamás revelaría ese tipo de información de un amigo.

-Fácil: porque al inicio yo también fui rechazado por mi rubio capitán –dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposo y se puso de pie-. Los dejo para que hablen a solas.

Steve sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de su mejor amigo, ya que nunca le había platicado de cómo fueron los comienzo de su relación con el genio.

-Creo que deberías hacer caso a Tony. Si realmente te gusta Sam, habla con él. Mi Bucky no es de los que se rindan sin importar la situación.

.

Sam regresó a su hogar tras su carrera matutina. En la puerta encontró una nota pegada en la cual se leía: "Prometo no hacerte regalos ostentosos, llevarte a restaurantes carísimos ni pasar por ti en autos de lujo. ¿Ahora sí aceptarías salir conmigo?". Sonriendo, sacó su celular decidido a responder la invitación de ese hombre que le atrajo desde la primera vez que platicaron. Tal vez los temores por sus diferentes niveles económicos eran infundados.

.

Escondido en unos arbustos frente a la casa, Bucky sonrió triunfante y orgulloso. También se alegraba de haber tenido la precaución de quitar el sonido a su celular, no fuera que esta vez Sam lo rechazara por acoso o algo así.


End file.
